1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a selective phosphorylation process. More particularly it is directed to a process of phosphorylating phenols comprising reacting an appropriate phenol with dimethyl disulfide and a trialkyl phosphite
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that alcohols.sup.1, mercaptans and thiophenols.sup.2 may be phosphorylated by reacting them with, for example, bromotrichloromethane or bromocyanocacetamide.sup.3, and trimethyl phosphite. More recently phenols, oximes and enols have been phosphorylated in similar manner..sup.4 ##STR1##